


Favorite Color

by MoanDiary



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hugs, Hugs 'n' Nips, Nipples, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: I'm bright baby blue,falling into you,falling for each other
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Favorite Color




End file.
